The objectives of this broad program-project are to conduct research on significant problems of craniofacial growth, problems of such a nature that coordinated interdisciplinary attack is required. The primary research sectors include: Analysis of human craniofacial form and growth; mechanisms of functional adaptation during growth of the craniofacial complex; studies on occlusal development; studies on the inheritance of craniofacial form and growth; biomathematical approaches to craniofacial growth; prenatal studies; ethnic studies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Moyers, R. E., F. P. G. M. van der Linden, M. L. Riolo and J. A. McNamara, Jr. Standards of Human Occlusal Development. Monograph #5, Craniofacial Growth Series, Center for Human Growth and Development, The University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, 371 pages, 1976. Moyers, R.E. Skeletal growth and occlusal change. Univ. of Chicago, Chicago, Ill., Nov. 1975.